A Demon Butler in King Authors court
by TheDragonofSocialGatheringsXD
Summary: Sebstian ends up in the 6th century   Story is alot better then summery i couldn't think of anything else to write XD


**A/N: **hey here I am Agian. But instead of bleach i'm here with KUROSHITSUJI! This originally was a project for my English class but I loved it so much so i decided to put it on here XD

Improtant Info: This is based on the book a Conneticut Yankee in King Arthors Court by Mark Twain. and well yeah Enjoy

**Disclaimer:I don't own Conneticut Yankee nor Kuroshitsuji**

It started off like any other day. Get up, go to the bathroom, get dressed, and leave. Not very exciting but who has an exciting life nowadays, other than adventurers that is. Go to work, enter cubical, turn on computer, yell at subordinate, head down stairs. Three friends met at the top of the stairs. All three highly successful in life. Not paying attention to where their feet were going and where the step was, all three tripped and fell down the stairs hitting their heads on the wall in front of the bottom of the first flight of stairs.

* * *

6th century

In a meadow some leagues away from Camelot at the base of a tree sat three queer looking women. They appear to be sleeping, however not very comfortably. "Ah my head." the first to awake groaned moving her black hair out of her face. She then saw on her lap a purple umbrella."What?" She said looking at the umbrella in confusion. "I do not own this, or maybe I do. I don't pay attention to my umbrellas." Once she finished her sentence the girl next her awoke. "It's too early." she whispered lifting her head. "Aya you're here too?" the first to wake up said very surprised. "Huh? Myzuki? What are you doing at my house?" Aya said tucking her multicolored hair behind her ear. Once she saw the 3rd girl she completely forgot about what she asked Myzuki. "Michi wake up!" Aya said shaking Michi. "Give me 5 minutes." Michi said falling to her side and falling back asleep. " Oh! This isn't my room, nor is it my house." Aya noticed very confused. "We are in a meadow." Myzuki said poking Michi's side with her umbrella. "Thank you for pointing out the obvious. What we need to find out is where this meadow is located." Aya said standing up and putting her hands on her hips. "Perhaps I could be of assistance my lady." A man dressed in a black butler's suit said jumping out of the tree the group was under and landing very gracefully on the ground below. "SEBASTIAN!" Aya screamed jumping on the new comer. With this Michi awoke, literally jumping. A bright flash came from something around her neck. " A camera?" Myzuki asked poking the camera with her umbrella. "PURPLE!" Michi yelled trying to grab the umbrella. "No!" Myzuki said opening the umbrella and holding it high above her head. "Sebastian, before they kill each other can you please find some sort of life other then plants and wild animals, and I say please again." said Aya sighing. " Yes, my lady." Sebastian answered, but before he was even able to take a step a horse was in front of him. "Ye must be a knight, for ye has a very lovely maiden and two very lovely maiden servants." a man who was on the horse said with a look of admiration on his face. " I beg your pardon sir, are you talking to me?" Sebastian asked pointing to himself. "Why who else would I speakth of?"the man said looking perplexed. "Why of cores I am a Knight!" Sebastian thought quickly. " The two maidens back there are two of my finest servants. The best in the land that I come from. The Lady is my betrothed." He said coughing at the end. " We have lost our way, could you possibly help us?" Sebastian asked. Just then Myzuki and Michi noticed the man. "Ahh! Who are you?" Myzuki asked closing her umbrella and pointing it at the man. "I challenge you!" she yelled only to retreat once seeing how sharp the man's sword was. "I like my umbrella thank you." She said and found her way behind Sebastian. "Forgive me, I am Sir Kay from the Knights of the round table." The man said bowing slightly. " It is an honor." Sebastian said also slightly bowing Aya, Myzuki and Michi giving a small curtsy. So with that the 5 people were on their way to were ever this" knight of the round table" was going to take them. About 3 hours later they arrived at a village. This village was not a cute, small, quant little village with cute houses with flower beds and chimneys. Nope, it looked like a homeless community. "Oh Jesus, it's a whole group of crazy Hobos." Michi yelled pointing at the people around her." Hey Michi how about you say it louder I don't think the people in Japan heard you." Aya said sarcastically. " Okay!" Michi said about to say it at the top of her lungs only to be stopped by a hand on her mouth courtesy of Myzuki. The village being very small was behind them very quickly and an ominous fortress was in front of them. After a few minutes of walking Aya started to drag behind the group. " Aya hurry up!"Myzuki called out multiple times. "I want to take a picture of the place that looks like death come on so when we get back home I can tell people how we survived the place I have now called death." Michi would say every 30 seconds. The constant repetition of that phrase caused Aya and Myzuki to go slower than usual. Even Sir Kay was slowing down. Sebastian seeing this and not wanting to hear the id- I mean person say the phrase anymore flicked a small pebble which hit the horse's back side which startled the horse and cause it to go faster, a lot faster. "We must keep up with Sir Kay my ladies." He said picking up both Aya and Myzuki and catching up to the horse which had slowed down very much since there were other people in front of him now. Sebastian put down Myzuki and was about to put down Aya, Just to see she had fallen asleep. Aya? Hello?" Myzuki said poking her with her umbrella. "Eh stop or I'll have it broken." Aya said not opening her eyes. "You're no fun." Myzuki whispered and looked ahead of her. It took them nearly an hour to get into the large fortress that Michi named Death. The gatekeepers quickly let them through. They didn't stop at any of the venders on their way to middle of the fortress. Michi took many pictures of the people and items they had or were selling, but she didn't slow down their progression. Once they got to the large castle in the middle of the large fortress which is now named Camelot because Sir Kay did not like the name Death Sir Kay dismounted his horse and gave it to a young boy. "Child Labor." Michi quickly mention and pretended that she didn't say anything. They entered the castle and were escorted to a large room with a circular table. "SIR KAY!" the man sitting at the table announced."Greetings fellow Knights." Sir Kay answered waving " On my Journey here, I encountered a knight from a far away land , his betrothed and his two maiden servants." Sir Kay announced moving to the side to show the group. Just then Aya woke up and Sebastian put her down. "Greetings I am Sir Sebastian from...London, Yes." Sebastian said bowing slightly. "It is very nice to meet another Knight from another land." An older looking man said "Please sit. Your betrothed and servants may sit with the other ladies." He said gesturing toward a chair at the other side of the table. With that Sebastian sat down and the 3 girls went to the side were the other ladies were. The men laughed and told stories and ate and drank for many hours. When they decided that they were done the sun had already set below the horizon. They were escorted to the guest rooms and the group settled for the night. The next day was a very quite one that the group spent observing the society and people. Figuring out how they worked and they were very amazed. The society they were currently in was nothing like the society they had grown up in. "Who else feels out of place?" Aya asked around midday. "Me." Michi immediately answered dropping her head in defeat. "Aye." Myzuki agreed sighing. "I feel perfectly at home." Sebastian said very enthusiastically. " You would feel that since you are thought to be a knight." Myzuki said " And you adapt quickly to things." Michi added a scowl on her face. "This is no time to get mad at one other lets us learn more about this place before dinner." Aya said looking out into the distance. "As you wish my lady." Sebastian said bowing slightly. "Don't do that in public they think you are a knight and knights do not bow to ladies." Aya said sternly and started walking away toward a vender she had her eye on, she wanted some of the jewelry he was selling. The next day started like the last. It was fairly peaceful and the weather was very nice. So the group once again set find out more information like the date. At around midday it started to get dark. They only bothered looking toward the sky when people started screaming and pointing toward the sky. "What sort of witchcraft is this?" one man screamed. "This must be the work of some kind of demon!" A women yelled. The group looked at Sebastian "I have done no such thing. This is a simple eclipse completely natural in this world. You humans should know this." He stated defending himself. More screams were heard. " What have we done to deserve this?" they heard someone say. The group just kept walking, it was pitch black by now. They finally got to a courtyard looking place open to the people. They stood in the middle and started giggling. "Let's do this" Myzuki stated and the 3 girls said "We can help you if you wish." with that everything got quiet and really still. "HELP US! " it sounded like all of Camelot or as Michi would like to call it Death had yelled that. "Okay then let's do this!" Michi said "THE POWER OF THREE!" Aya said and grabbed both Myzuki and Michi's hands. The 3 of them looked to be concentrating really hard. Sebastian just stood next to the group and looked around waiting for them to finish their act. Once they did Myzuki announced."We successfully destroyed the enchantment it will take however a few minutes to disappear."She finished and the group left the courtyard. Older looking man they met the first day they got there was King Arthur. He saw their accomplishments and made the 4 of them his right hand. Yes His right hand has four people , but we all know he really only meant Sebastian as his right hand but Sebastian is" but a butler to the core" so he can't possibly be the right hand of a king. The King allowed the 3 women to practice their special skills with the royal materials and training areas. Myzuki sparred with the other knights who were surprised that her swordsmanship was on par with theirs. Aya practiced her archery always with accuracy , and precision, people would ask her how she did it and she would simply respond "It's the power of the blonde." and then shoot another arrow. Michi found her home in the infirmary where she healed everyone who was ill and injured. In just a few short weeks the group of 4 had taken over Camelot and ready to start changing it for the better. Utopia here we come.

the end

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it i sure enjoyed writing XD Please R&R it would be greatly apprecated.


End file.
